Only One
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Demi mempertahankan dan mengembalikan lagi fasilitas club memasaknya, Hinata harus rela memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh sang ketua siswa. Hingga ia harus pindah kelas dan jauh dari teman-temannya./Mind Rnr?/WARNING INSIDE/Two Shot


**Only One**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Manga (c) Aikawa Saki**

**Story (c) Suzu Aizawa Kim**

**Hyuuga Hinata X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Standart Warn**

**Inspirasi dari sebuah manga yang diubah di beberapa bagian scene-nya.**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya berlari cepat menapaki lantai mamer gedung yang berada di selatan gedung sekolahnya. Bulir-buli keringat membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Rambut panjang bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang ketika kedua kakinya menapaki gedung tersebut.

Gedung sekolah tuk tingkat ke atas ―elit―

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang siswi tingkat menengah, anak perempuan biasa yang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan mereka.

Andai saja...

Sungguh jika tidak terpaksa, ia tidak akan memasuki gedung tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya pillihan yang lain. Hanya ia yang 'dipercaya' mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukannya ini tidaklah sesuai dengan karakternya yang pemalu. Namun, ketika yang lainnya 'memohon' dengan sangat padanya, semuanya menjadi 'apa boleh buat' dan berbalas dengan 'hanya kau yang bisa'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, berlari di lorong gedung tersebut.

'Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut nasib _club_ kami.'

'Aku pasti bisa.'

Hinata berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia harus bisa karena ini menyangkut club memasaknya. Yang entah mengapa, gedung club yang biasanya dipakai oleh _Ikebana Club _―_club_ memasak― yang siswanya merupakan siswa menengah, kini harus dipindahkan dengan fasilitas yang sangat minim, berbeda dengan _club_ memasak yang berasal dari siswa ke atas. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Meski diakui bahwa kemungkinan besar pemindahan tersebut disebabkan oleh dalam beberapa periode untuk anggota _club_ tidak ada penambahan yang siknifikan. Dan ancaman terbesarnya adalah penutupan _club_.

"Uchiha-_kaichou_," seru Hinata seraya membuka pintu ruang '_Student Council President_' dengan keras dan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat hingga tubuhnya ikut membeku. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat seluruh wajahnya memerah. Kedua bola mata indahnya memandang seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis yang terbilang cantik. Dan yang membuat wajahnya lebih memerah adalah sepasang mata kelam menyorot langsung pada kedua matanya.

"_Go-gomenasai_," seru Hinata seraya menutup kembali pintu tesebut.

'Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu ruang ketua siswa? Aku tidak mungkin salah, kan?' ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sebelah tangannya meraba dada sebelah kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan keras. Detak jantung itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklik

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar pula seseorang berkata, "tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu..."

Suara yang terkesan dingin dan datar itu seketika membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri tegak. Pasalnya suara itu terdengar sangat jelas seolah-olah sang pemilik suara tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_chan_ tahun kedua dari kelas umum," lanjutnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ack," sontak Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan suara itu yang kini terdengar jelas di telinganya seakan-akan sumber suara tersebut sangat dekat dengan indera pendengarannya.

Dan benar saja ketika Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ―mencari sang pemilik suara― dibelakangnya telah 'menempel' ketua siswa dengan sepasang mata yang tajam memandangnya yang disertai dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang sangat berimbas pada Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana... ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata seraya bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Suatu hal yang mudah untuk mengingat seorang peganggu," tukas sang ketua siswa dengan kedua tangan yang bersarang di kedua saku celananya. "terkecuali jika peganggu itu manis," tambahnya seraya menorehkan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Seketika itu sontak membuat kedua belah pipi Hinata merona. Tidak tahu karena apa. Hanya saja bersamaan dengan itu detak jantung berdetak keras. Sisi dirinya menjerit akan ketidak-percayaannya kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah seorang ketua siswa.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke tahun kedua yang juga seorang ketua siswa _Konoha School_. Seorang putra kepala sekolah. Sungguh bencana dengan seorang ketua siswa yang terkenal dengan reputasinya yang seorang _playboy_. Dan beberapa ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menikah dengan bermodalkan ketampanan luar biasanya itu.

Hei, jangan salah. Hal yang dimilikinya bukan hanya ketampanan tingkat ekstrim tetapi jangan lupa dengan kecerdasan otak yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang memabawamu kesini, ketua _Ikebana Club_?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tajam dengan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan bertautan yang ditumpukkannya di atas meja.

"T-tolong beri kami fasilitas s-seperti sebelumnya," tegas Hinata meski dengan suara yang terdengar mencicit.

"Aa, jadi itu yang kau inginkan. Baiklah, tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke dengan santainya disertai dengan seringai kecil.

"Eh?" tanggapan yang bisa diberikan Hinata adalah wajahnya yang terheran dengan jawaban pemuda tersebut. Semudah inikah? Hanya dengan mengatakannya saja, permintaan Hinata ―berikut permintaan anggota _Ikebana Club_ yang lainnya― dengan mudah dikabulkan.

Namun, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Kau jangan senang dulu..."

Tuh kan... pasti ada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Pasti ada embel-embelnya. _Wani piro_?

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu asalkan kau kencan denganku," nada bicaranya terdengar biasa tetapi terlihat dari mimik wajah dan sorot mata yang mengintimidasi membuat Hinata harus menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Perlu diketahui bahwa syarat tersebut bukanlah permintaan yang bisa ditolak. Isu yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah perintah, melanggar ataupun menolak jangan harap bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah bahkan di sekolah lainnya.

"_N-nani_?"

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada pilihan bagimu untuk menolaknya karena bagaimanapun nasib _club_-mu tergantung dengan jawaban yang kau berikan."

Sepertinya Hinata memang tidak punya pilihan. Jika ia menolak maka konsekuensi yang diterimanya adalah pemindahan gedung _club_-nya tetap terjadi dengan fasilitas yang minim bahkan bisa terancam dibubarkan. Lalu, bagaiman nasib teman-teman seperjuangannya yang telah percaya terhadap Hinata. Oleh karena itu, pilihan terakhir adalah menyanggupinya demi berlangsungnya _Ikebana Club._

"B-baiklah..."

Dengan lunglai Hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa sebuah seringai kecil yang semula tergambar di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke, kini bertambah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Hinata tak pernah mengira sebelumnya. Dunianya yang damai kini terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam yang membelenggu.

Pertemuannya dengan ketua siswa menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswa kelas atas. Mungkin bukan hanya itu saja, berita tersebut tersebar hingga siswa menengah. Dan hal yang dibencinya menjadi kenyataan. Hinata benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti itulah Hinata sekarang, setiap kedua kakinya melangkah maka dibelakangnya ada sekelompok siswa yang akan membicarakannya.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sebuah kertas yang berisi pengumuman.

"**Berikut siswa yang akan pindah ke kelas 2-I mulai hari ini :**

**Hyuuga Hinata (2-C)**

**(jika kau tidak menuruti perintah ini maka club-mu akan ditutup)"**

"Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana ini? demi club, kau harus pindah," lirih Tenten seraya menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang baik. Hinata jadi bisa menikmati segala fasilitas yang disediakan sekolah hanya untuk kelas atas, kan?" ucap Shion sekenanya.

"Mungkin memang demikian. Hanya saja..." kata Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun yang dikatakan oleh Shion benar. Bukankah dengan begitu ia bisa lebih meningkatkan lagi kemapuannya. Namun, berbeda jika ini benar-benar seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tak mungkin menerima begitu saja terlebih jika menyangkut dengan teman-temannya, seketika jika ia pindah maka ia akan jauh dari teman-temannya dan meninggalkan segala kegiatan club-nya.

Akan tetapi...

"U-uchiha-_ kaichou_, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata seraya langsung membuka pintu ruang ketua siswa tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. "da-dan..."

Hinata semakin bingung ketika ia memasuki ruang tersebut dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang aneh. Di meja yang biasanya menjadi meja sang ketua siswa berubah drastis. Yang biasanya hanya ada satu kursi, kini ada dua kursi dan yang lebih aneh lagi bahwa di atas meja tersebut terdapat rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah.

Jika menilik dari rumor yang beredar dan karakter dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi, terlebih Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang menganggu pandangannya seperti ini.

Dan Hinata kembali bingung dan harus beralih menjadi terkejut, heran dengan kedua bola matanya yang membesar. Bagaimana tidak, seketika dalam hitungan detik. Tubuh mungilnya merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar, mengungkung tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ya, pemuda Uchiha itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seraya berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu. Tapi kau datang dengan sendirinya."

"T-tolong le-lepaskan..." lirih Hinata seraya berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "k-kenapa kau memelukku?"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dengan sorot mata yang terus memandang Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau... i-ini... a-aku..."

Perlahan kepala Sasuke tertunduk, helaian rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari pemuda itu. Bukan waktu yang singkat ketika Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hyuuga, apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Lain hal bagi Hinata yang mendengarnya merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman. Sebuah hawa suram terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan.

'Kenapa jadi begini?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia merasa tidak enak hati melihat sebuah perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Hingga ia berpikir bahwa apakah ucapannya yang sebelumnya telah menyinggung Sasuke?

Sejenak Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin dengan mengikuti perintah pemuda itu akan membuat_ club_-nya selamat dari ancaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Beberapa langkah Hinata melangkah keluar dari pekarangannya terlihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terperangah heran hingga tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah merah.

Pagi-pagi Hinata sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda Uchiha itu di depan rumahnya dengan sebuah mobil merah berwarna silver terparkir di sana. Tubuh tegap sang pemuda bersandar pada salah satu pintu mobil dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di depan dada.

"A-ano... U-uchiha-_san_―"

"Sasuke. Aku tidak suka jika kau memanggil dengan nama keluarga," tutur Sasuke terdengar dingin.

"A-aa... _Gomen ne_."

"Masuklah."

Baiklah mulai hari ini Hinata 'berkencan' dengan Sasuke sesuai dengan keinginan pemuda itu. Mulai hari ini pula hari-hari Hinata akan semakin berbeda terlebih akan menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh sekolah, dari kelas menengah ataupun dari kelas atas. Sungguh hal tersebut yang dibenci Hinata. Akan tetapi, semua itu apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjanjian itu berlangsung, Hinata selalu 'mengikuti' segala kegiatan yang dijalani oleh Sasuke. Dan hal itu bukan Hinata yang langsung menyetujui tetapi dengan sedikit beberapa intimidasi yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa menuruti semuanya.

Selama itu pula. Tidak hanya fasilitas diantar jemput oleh Sasuke yang Hinata rasakan tetapi kerap kali Hinata menemukan lokernya penuh dengan berbagai macam hadiah dan tentunya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

Selasa siang cerah. Waktunya makan siang. Hinata harus terjebak dalam kafetaria yang hanya dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa kalangan atas. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya sambil perlahan kedua tangannya membuka kotak bentou berwarna nila yang terbungkus sebuah kain berwarna ungu tua.

'Kenapa aku harus makan siang di sini juga,' keluh Hinata dalam hati seraya menghela napas sepelan mungkin.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memotong _steak tomato sous_ tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"A-aa... i-ini..._ Bentou_-ku..."

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna nila yang berisi berbagai macam makanan yang baru di lihatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat makanan seperti itu. Selama ini ia hanya makan makanan barat yang disediakan oleh koki di kediamannya.

"J-jika kau tidak suka... jangan―" ucapan Hinata terpotong dan kedua bola matanya membulat ketika Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedang menyumpit sebuah telur gulung. Perlahan wajah Hinata merona tatkala Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga makanan yang masih berada di himpiran sumpit itu lenyap dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Enak." Komentar singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin merona. "Aku ingin memakannya," tambah Sasuke.

Hinata diam terpaku ketika Sasuke memakan _bentou_-nya dengan lahap, meninggalkan menu makan siang yang bisa dibilang sangat menggoda itu. Sasuke lebih memilih masakan rumah yang sederhana itu ketimbang makanan ala barat itu.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang matanya menatap sendu pada papan nama yang menempel pada daun pintu berwarna Dark Brown dengan ukiran classic yang bertuliskan '_Student_ _Council President_'. Ya, ruang Uchiha Sasuke. Sesekali wajah ayunya tertunduk menatap sepatu putihnya seraya menghela napas sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia sedang mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar sekelompok siswi sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan itu cukup membuat hati Hinata terganggung begitu pula dengan pikirannya.

"_Dialah orangnya. Dia yang membuat perjanjian dengan ketua. Seharusnya ia sadar dimana posisinya." Gadis berambut coklat berbicara dengan ketus di antara suaranya yang berbisik._

"_Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana posisi ketua? Ketua bisa saja dicopot dari jabatannya." Teman sebelahnya yang berambut pirang ikut menimpali._

Hinata kembali menegakkan kepalanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Akan tetapi, sebelum tangannya sampai pada gagang pintu, Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menunduk dengan sesekali mendesah. Beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak ketika melihat beberapa siswi berkumpul di depat anak tangga. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan berjalan melewati mereka. Namun, tangga itu yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Seraya meyakinkan dirinya, Hinata kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Hingga ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur dan menyentuh punggungnya. Mendorong punggung Hinata.

'A-aku...jatuh,' jerit Hinata dalam hari seraya menutup rapat kedua matanya.

BRUKK

Kedua bola matanya membesar ketika mendapati sesuatu yang memeluknya, menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

'Ketua'

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Sasuke.

"A..H-hai..."

"Hn."

"T-tolong...P-pelukanmu..."

Sasuke bukannya melepaskan pelukannya tetapi malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hinata. Kedua mata kelam pemuda itu menatap tajam pada sekelompok siswi yang diduga telah sengaja mendorong Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Tapi... aku anggap ini sebagai penghinaan, mengerti?!" tukas Sasuke dengan ketus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Iya... h-hanya saja pergelangan kaki..."

"..."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke langsung membopong Hinata dalam gendongannya dan membawa gadis itu ke klinik sekolah.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

**Gomen Jika tidak memuaskan...**.

silahkan kritik, saran, atau mungkin... Flame-nya...

semuanya siap menampung

**Arigatou ne**


End file.
